Automobiles typically include suspension systems to help reduce the impacts between the wheels of the vehicle and uneven roadway surfaces, such as ruts, bumps, potholes, and debris. Suspension systems may include metal springs, air bellows, hydro-pneumatic devices (e.g., air/oil cylinders), hydraulic shock absorbers, or combinations thereof. Suspension systems are included in automobiles in order to improve both the handling and ride quality of the vehicle by dampening the effects of rough roadway surfaces, thereby increasing the likelihood that the automobile chassis will experience an even ride relative to the wheels and axles. However conventional smart suspension systems operate only when the wheels physically encounter the altering surface topology. In most cases this still allows the automobile chassis to be affected by some ruts and bumps in the roadway in spite of the suspension system. Unnecessary bumps and jolts are undesirable from a driver comfort perspective and can even be dangerous for certain types of vehicles, such as ambulances.